Perihal Kematian Sahabat Kecil
by memetic
Summary: Yahiko tidak pernah menyalahkan Haruitsuki atas kematian Aoi; namun, terkadang hati kecilnya mempertanyakan apakah manusia ini benar-benar Haruitsuki. [Abeno/Yahiko relationship study]


Tak pernah sekali pun Yahiko mempercayai bahwa Haruitsuki patut disalahkan atas kematian Aoi. Namun, terkadang ketika ia tengah memandang figur lelaki berambut pirang itu tertidur pulas dengan damai, bersandar pada dinding, terbesit dalam hati kecilnya kalau-kalau manusia ini ternyata sama sekali _bukan_ Haruitsuki; melainkan hanya seorang perantara baik hati yang berpura-pura menyukai keberadaan Yahiko demi pekerjaannya.

Apabila kau berpapasan dengan seseorang yang pernah kau jumpai bertahun lalu, kau akan dengan cepat menyadari bahwa siapa pun yang kau temui kala itu, selamanya berada di masa itu. Barangkali sebab Haruitsuki itu manusia, dan mustahil bagi _youkai_ mana pun untuk melupakan tentang seberapa cepatnya roda kehidupan mereka berputar. _Sangat disayangkan_ , pikir Yahiko. Meskipun seluruh instingnya membawa ia kepada pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, Yahiko tidak mampu mengabaikan perbedaan signifikan antara pemuda ini dan Haruitsuki, yang melekat dengan sempurna dalam memorinya.

Manusia tumbuh dan berkembang dalam sekejap. Haruitsuki versi kala itu memiliki tinggi sama persis dengan Yahiko dan berbicara dengan nada polos yang manis. Sementara manusia ini (bukan Haruitsuki, berani sekali ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama itu?) menjulang tinggi menaungi Yahiko, menggerutu dengan suara berat setiap kali merasa jengkel atau terganggu; dan ironisnya semua ciri-ciri yang tertambat pada lelaki itu membuatnya begitu mirip dengan deskripsi Haruitsuki dulu mengenai "manusia dewasa" yang buruk dan mengerikan.

* * *

" _Kau beruntung tidak pernah menemui mereka," gumam Haruitsuki pahit, ketika Yahiko mendesaknya untuk memberi penjelasan akan "manusia dewasa" yang belum pernah ia dengar. Tangan kecilnya mengoper lebih banyak buah-buahan kepada Yahiko. "Mereka…_ memuakkan _. Menyebutku pembohong."_

 _Sesaat ia tampak ragu sebelum melempar sebuah senyuman singkat yang hanya berlangsung selama sekedipan mata._

" _Aku lebih menyukaimu."_

* * *

Bagaimana pun juga, instingnya terus berdengung, berulang kali meyakinkan Yahiko bahwa ini—memang, benar-benar, sungguh—Haruitsuki. Itsuki yang _itu_. Walaupun Haruitsuki bukan lagi seorang anak laki-laki kesepian yang tersesat di dalam hutan, sebagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Tidak, kini Haruitsuki diikuti oleh dua manusia lainnya: seorang lelaki, yang dibenci Yahiko, dan seorang perempuan, yang sebenarnya cukup oke. Kedua manusia ini memanggil Haruitsuki dengan nama asing yang janggal. _Abeno, Abeno-san_ , mereka bilang. Menurut Yahiko nama itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Haruitsuki, tetapi diam-diam ia merasa puas dengan fakta bahwa hanya dirinya seorang-lah yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk menamai Haruitsuki dengan nama khusus. Nama yang terasa pribadi, sepenuhnya milik Yahiko.

* * *

" _Haruitsuki?" Alis anak laki-laki itu terangkat sebelah. "Aku jarang dipanggil begitu. Bukankah ada terlalu banyak silabel dalam satu kata? Tapi boleh juga, kalau kau mau. Dan namamu adalah…?"_

* * *

Yahiko, namanya Yahiko. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan, meskipun agak mengecewakan, bagaimana memori tentang dirinya telah terkubur dalam di bawah lapisan ingatan akan entah berapa ratus _youkai_ lain yang datang dan pergi dalam hidup Haruitsuki. Akan tetapi, Yahiko telah bekerja keras dalam menemukan Haruitsuki kembali selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Usaha kerasnya ini bisa ditambahkan ke daftar panjang berisi alasan mengapa Yahiko memutuskan bahwa Haruitsuki pun harus melakuan _hal yang persis sama_ dan ikut berusaha keras untuk menggali memori apa pun tentang mereka berdua yang tersisa di alam bawah sadarnya.

Ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan, sementara Haruitsuki berusaha mengingat.

* * *

" _Aku menemukanmu lagi, Yahiko." Anak manusia itu menggenggam erat pakainnya, bibirnya terkatup puas diiringi senyuman tipis._

" _Ugh, cepat sekali kau belajar," Yahiko mengerang jengkel main-main. Senang, merayakan kemampuan teman barunya yang terus meningkat, sekali pun di satu sisi ia belum siap mengaku kalah. "Artinya aku juga harus menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku dalam bersembunyi, kan? Coba kita lihat berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk menemukanku jika aku menghilang seperti…_ ini."

 _Tepat di depan mata Abeno,_ youkai _itu seolah menguap sirna. Namun selama sesaat sebelum ia menghilang, tergambar pada wajahnya suatu raut yang telah lama tak hinggap di sana. Sebuah raut yang indah._

* * *

Ternyata Haruitsuki masih handal bermain petak umpet. Mau tak mau Yahiko terkesan. Terlebih, kini Haruitsuki sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik dalam mengenali auranya. Satu hal mengenai Haruitsuki yang selalu membuat Yahiko kagum adalah _kekuatan_ yang dimiliknya, manusia yang amat kuat, berkebalikan dengan makhluk-makhluk lemah lain yang tidak sanggup mengikuti permainan Yahiko. Namun, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal, menggaruk jauh di kedalaman benaknya dan menjerit kepadanya agar segera bangun dan menerima (tidak, Yahiko, ini bukan masa lalu, kau telah meninggalkan semua itu jauh di belakang).

Penyebabnya: senyuman puas Haruitsuki tak lagi nampak.

Apakah dia sudah tidak menikmati permainan mereka?

* * *

" _Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke Dunia Gaib, Yahiko? Dunia Gaib ditinggali lebih banyak_ youkai _yang mau bermain denganmu." Pertanyaan itu seratus persen didasari oleh rasa keingintahuan, tetapi tetap saja kalimat singkat tersebut membuat Yahiko dilanda amarah._

 _Kepalan tangan Yahiko bergetar. "Kau tak mau bermain lagi?"_

 _Haruitsuki tidak goyah. Ia mengangguk mantap satu kali, dua kali, penuh percaya diri. "Tidak, aku mau."_

 _Dan itu sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua._

* * *

Perlahan Yahiko mendekati sosok si penjaga Mononokean yang tengah tertidur. Sebagai seseorang yang masih belum tentu Haruitsuki, pemuda ini jelas _sangat mirip_ dengan dia. Lebih tajam, jelas, tetapi masih dikelilingi atmosfir karismatik, keindahan yang unik. Helai pirangnya jatuh menutupi mata, yang saat ini tengah terpejam rapat karena kelelahan.

Bukan berarti Yahiko peduli. Dengan keras kepala, ditariknya _haori_ merah yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Haruitsuki," desahnya, "ayo bermain."

Senyap. Yahiko mencoba lagi. "Haruitsukiiiii."

Haruitsuki tak bergeming, sementara angin sekali lagi bertiup pada atap sekolah tempat mereka bersembunyi, dinginnya menggiggit mereka yang masih mau bertahan di sana. Haruitsuki adalah teman yang asyik, kecuali ketika ia tak sadarkan diri setelah seharian penuh membuka-tutup portal untuk berbagai klien. Berbeda dengan dulu, rutinitas baru ini menyita kesempatan Yahiko untuk mencuri waktu milik manusia favoritnya.

Yahiko tersentak, mengerjap. Apakah ia cemburu?

Cemburu memang merupakan kosa kata yang rumit, gema dari tiap silabelnya menggaung di telinga, sebagai pengingat akan sesuatu yang semakin mengganjal tenggorokan Yahiko. Jangan, dia tidak boleh. Ia punya Zenko, yang membiarkannya berkeliarkan di kuil kapan pun yang ia suka. Atau Ashiya, bahkan prospek menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tidak lagi terasa terlalu buruk setelah demonstrasi singkat dari kekuatan yang ia miliki, bukti bahwa Ashiya tidak sepayah yang Yahiko kira pada awalnya.

Tetap saja mereka tidak bisa bersanding dengan Haruitsuki. Dengan Zenko, kepuasan yang ia dapat hanya berkisar antara sisiran bulu dan kudapan gula; di samping Haruitsuki tersimpan jauh lebih banyak kemungkinan menyenangkan. Sementara soal Ashiya, tak peduli seberapa pun meningkatnya nilai Ashiya di mata Yahiko, pada akhirnya dia masih Ashiya, dengan senyuman lembut dan hati yang tulus membantu semua orang, serta _tetap saja_. Sama sekali. Bukan. Haruitsuki.

Kemudian ada sedikit rasa takut (padahal "takut" bukanlah emosi yang bisa dirasakan Yahiko) akan serangkaian kemungkinan. Bagaimana jika manusia ini ternyata memang bukan Haruitsuki yang selama ini ia cari? Bagaimana jika Haruitsuki yang sesungguhnya, telah lama mati bersama Aoi? Baik itu "mati" secara kiasan maupun harfiah, keduanya sama-sama meninggalkan sensasi menggelitik dan hampa sepanjang punggung Yahiko.

Kalau boleh jujur, kini setelah dipikir ulang, kematian di mana fisik si pemilik roh terus melanjutkan kehidupan adalah kematian yang lebih menakutkan. Bayangkan saja berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang sudah lama kau kenal baik, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, tak terjangkau seumur hidup jauhnya.

"Ya...hiko…?"

Sang kitsune terlonjak kaget pada bisikan serak Abeno. Beruntung lelaki itu masih berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar, kalau tidak apa yang terjadi barusan itu cukup memalukan. Abeno memicingkan mata, berusaha mengenali imaji di hadapannya dan mengusir kantuk. "Kau ngapain? Pergi sana…"

Mungkin Yahiko tak sengaja berjengit, sebab sekarang Abeno menatapnya terkejut sambil menahan kuapan lebar.

"Eh? Aku tidak marah, kau tahu. Cuma sedikit capek." Ia menggaruk kepala, melirik ke sekeliling, seakan mencari cara yang tepat untuk meluruskan maksudnya. Faktanya, memang _dia_ -lah yang tadi mengirim Kinako kembali ke Dunia Gaib. Helaan napas. "Kita bisa pergi ke kuilnya Zenko dan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan di sana, oke? Biar kupanggil Mononokean…"

Pemuda itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, nyaris terjungkal dan menumpukan berat pada dinding dengan canggung. Tangannya telah terangkat, siap meskipun berkali-kali hampir jatuh tertidur. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Yahiko berubah wujud menjadi bentuk aslinya, yaitu seekor anjing raksasa. Ekornya yang amat besar memeluk tubuh Abeno, cukup longgar untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih bisa bernapas, tetapi cukup erat untuk memberikan kehangatan.

 _Apa memang ekornya selalu senyaman ini?_ pikir Abeno heran, perlahan ditarik menuju buaian, _sangat halus dan… familiar?_

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Yahiko," gertaknya, tetapi intonasinya bahkan tidak terdengar mengancam.

"Aku belum mau kembali ke kuil," Yahiko menanggapi riang. "Kau tak bisa memaksaku, Haruitsuki."

"Mm-hm." Lalu Haruitsuki kembali terlelap.

Yahiko selalu memastikan bahwa, apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu lebih handal dalam permainan petak umpet dibandingkan Haruitsuki. Sekarang ia telah menemukan temannya yang telah lama hilang dan belum mau bermain satu ronde lagi dalam waktu dekat. Maka dari itu, ia akan melakukan apa pun demi mencegah Haruitsuki menghilang dari bawah pengawasannya.

Dia memang tak sama dengan Haruitsuki pada kala itu—lebih kuat, jelas, tapi juga lebih menakutkan. Alih-alih khawatir, Yahiko tahu ia mempunyai seorang sahabat baru.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Crossposted dari AO3, versi English dengan judul "On The Death of Friends in Childhood". Ini tribute buat temen saya juga loh... Mari berharap supaya dia nggak dan nggak akan pernah baca ini www

 **More A/N:** Fukigen bakal rilis season 2! Bangga tapi gak nyangka...


End file.
